


Butterflies... Butterflies Everywhere

by PrincessSelene04



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, no one knows how to deal with a baby that turns into a swarm of butterflies, parenting, theyre Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Danna was born with her powers and let’s just say that wasn’t easy for her parents.
Kudos: 10





	Butterflies... Butterflies Everywhere

Unfortunately for the Bells, their daughter was born with her powers. Now normally that wouldn’t have been so bad--kids were born with powers all the time. But this time, well, let’s just say it was more complicated than that.

Only two hours into her life, Danna Bell went from a hungry screaming infant in her mother’s arms to a swarm of orange butterflies fluttering around the room.

Though Mrs. Bell was still delirious from the epidural she’d been given, she was fairly certain babies weren’t supposed to randomly turn into butterflies. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at her husband who was gaping where he sat in a stiff hospital chair.

Without looking, Mrs. Bell reached over and hit the button that summoned a nurse. Not even a minute later the nurse arrived, blinked a few times, swore, then quickly shut the door.

It took her an hour to find each and every butterfly and put them in a plastic bin with holes in the lid. She was careful not to kill any, as they weren’t sure what would happen when the butterflies turned back into a human.

A frantic discussion with a powered doctor later and everything was fine. Danna was back to being a baby and drinking without trouble.

Getting the newborn home, however, proved difficult. Having been up all night with Danna, the new parents weren’t thinking very much. It was a nice day, so they decided to drive with the windows down.

_ Big mistake. _

They were five minutes away from home when suddenly the car was full of orange and black wings racing out through the windows.

Mrs. Bell screamed, trying to shut the windows of the car as fast as she could. It was too late, dozens already made their way outside of the car. Mr. Bell pulled the car over on the side of the road, and the two of them ran to catch as many butterflies as possible and put them pack into the plastic bin from the hospital. When they realized it would be impossible to get all the butterflies back, they sobbed on the sidewalk next to the road.

Mrs. Bell called the doctor and the doctor said, “Take all the butterflies you have home and the others should follow.”

The couple was unsure, and terrified, but followed the doctor's directions. They drove home. It only takes a few before there are butterflies sitting outside the windows, trying to get in.

Mrs. Bell ran over to open it and the butterflies flew over to the plastic box to join the others.

When Mr. Bell opened it, butterflies formed baby Danna once again.

They cried tears of joy, cradling their baby girl close.

As the years went on, the Bells learned how to… reign in Danna’s transformations. As an infant and toddler, they covered her crib with netting to keep any butterflies in while she slept. They made sure to keep windows up in the car no matter how hot it was. When she got to the point where she could understand communication better, her parents taught her that it wasn’t okay to fly off when she was upset or getting into trouble. That lesson lasted into her preteens. When she became a Renegade, the doctors developed a serum to keep her from shifting while she was healing.

But Danna, no matter how much she loved her friends and family, would always be a bit on the rebellious side. No matter what anyone did, there were constantly butterflies… butterflies everywhere.


End file.
